<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Taking Things Slowly by miri_tiazan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517998">[Podfic] Taking Things Slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan'>miri_tiazan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Fluff, M/M, Natasha has had enough of your shenanigans, Phil is oblivious, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinks that you're not dating unless the person you're dating knows that they're dating you. Clint begs to differ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Taking Things Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/645882">Taking Things Slowly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alas the original of this story has been orphaned! I still love it however, and my hope is that if the original author has set it free on the internet, they hopefully won't mind me podficcing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_USO8R2x3NVa4kzf3-MTbWbfiVfI84qR/view?usp=sharing">Download .mp3 file</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>